


Impulse

by OtterSeaborne



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterSeaborne/pseuds/OtterSeaborne
Summary: Whatever happened behind that changing room door?





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Not the fanfic I needed to write, but probably the one I deserved. The omitted scene from the Mall Date, or at least my take on it. Couldn't quite believe that no-one had published a take on it. May end up putting this into a drabble/shorts collection if I keep doing them as practice and/or my longer form pieces keep kicking me around.

It was strange, leaning back like this. All of his memories and his muscles said that kissing was a thing you did down, towards your chest rather than away from it. But here he was, five feet tall if that and completely lost in the feeling of her lips, her arms around his waist, her neck under his hand, their chests pressing together.

In the middle of a store.

Elliot broke the kiss, but not the embrace. “Wait, wait. We shouldn’t kiss here.”

“You’re right.” Ashley’s gaze was still locked on his, but there was a mixture of concern and mischief written in her brows. Without a word, Elliot pushed open the wooden door behind him, and Ashley pushed it firmly shut behind her. 

The changing room was small for one person, and downright cramped for two. Its white walls were clean, and a floor-length mirror ran down one. Elliot’s leg bumped into a small shelf on a second, and the third was a simple divider between the change rooms and did not look particularly sturdy. Something struck him as odd about that last thought but he was somewhat distracted by the feeling of Ashley’s lips brushing gently against his ear.

Ashley kept her voice low, since the slats of the door wouldn’t do much to muffle sounds. “That’s the first time I’ve kissed a woman. If you don’t count a peck on the cheek for Grandma.”

“Well, if we’re not counting pecks on the cheek, you’re the first woman I’ve kissed as a woman.” Elliot brushed one hand up Ashley’s cheek “Care to do it again?”

“Please.” Ashley’s whisper was almost a whine, but her hand caught Elliot’s and moved it away. “But first, you’re going to see how beautiful you look right now.” She spun Elliot by the shoulders towards the mirror, and buried her nose in the luscious bubblegum-pink hair that spilled down her date’s back, her arms clasped over his navel.

Elliot looked over his new form. He’d gotten the height and the pink hair right, and while there were notes of Ashley in his ears and the shape of his eyes it wasn’t too blatant, either. He liked the yellow and blue pastel colours of his shirt and skirt, offsetting his hair without being too bright to look at. And speaking of shirts, Ashley’s little suggestion seemed to have worked its magic on his magic – and it had to be magic, as while he wasn’t much bigger in the chest than his default female morphs, he was several inches shorter and very slender. His back should be killing him, but right now it was just delightfully warm and wrapped in Ashley. Thinking back to how excited she was about “sabotaging” his transformation, he had the beginnings of an idea.

“Yeah, might be one to remember. But the best thing I see in that mirror is you holding me.” He began sliding her hands upwards, enjoying the texture of her hands through his shirt, and the small startled noise Ashley made as her thumbs met weight above them. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he’d gotten this far by trusting his instincts. “Now, how about that kiss?”

Ashley nodded and pulled her hands and face away to give Elliot a turning circle. The faint brush of her hands across his breasts sent a spark running down his spine and all the way to the soles of his feet, and he turned and wrapped his arms around her neck. His heart raced to see the colour flushing her cheeks, her eyes yearning but still asking. He wanted to take away all that doubt. He dropped his voice as low as it would currently go and gave a throaty whisper. “Please.”

Whatever was holding her back gave in all at once. She traced one hand up the back of his neck and he shivered all the way down his spine. Her breath was hot on his cheek and he felt his knees try to buckle. And then their lips met and he was lost in the pressure and texture and taste of her, sweetness from the soda and the cookie and a rich, clear sweetness that was all her own. Without thought, his arms pulled her down as his tongue rose up, craving more. It danced across her lips, her teeth, met the tip of her tongue and everything he touched was fire and sweetness.

One of his hands slid from her scalp down the back of her shirt, feeling every muscle twinge as she held him and pressed for more. A whimper in her throat let him know the touch was appreciated, and her own free hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and drew from hip to rib to hip again, skin on sensitive skin. With the quietest of moans, Elliot broke the kiss and took a deep breath, feeling the pressure push against Ashley’s hand. He looked into her eyes, shining with lust and excitement. He knew he must look pretty similar. He wanted this, and more than this, more than he could remember wanting anything. But a nagging thought pushed back to the surface anyway.

They were in a store.

She was worth getting banned from one store. She was worth more than the entire mall. But there were people around, and as… exhilarating as that thought was they hadn’t agreed to be part of this. He opened his mouth to speak and was startled to hear her voice too.

“We should stop.”


End file.
